the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
K-9s
|weight = 80000 lbs |eye = Red |attire = |alignment = Evil |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = |ability type = }}The K-9s are robotic dogs made by ASWS to hunt down any robot (rogue or otherwise) that they so chooses. History How the K-9s were even conceived ASWS often sends salvage teams across the globe to find usable scrap metal to cut down on costs for manufacturing. One team in Sweeden finds the remains of VAR-9s, all of which are deactivated long ago. So they brought back some VAR-9s for ASWS along with some scrap metal. But instead of using the VAR-9s as additional materials, they instead did some research about the VAR-9s original use (and reverse engineering it at the same time). While their main use was still unknown (as much as ASWS tried), they do find out their other use is to hunt down a certain robot type as an act of sabotage. The idea of a robot hunting machine greenlit the development of the K-9s. A spiritual successor to the VAR-9s. Appearance Being a robotic dog, the K-9 has a quadrupedle design.The K-9 has six eyes, three on each side while it has four "ears" on its head. The K-9 has some fins on its back are merely cosmetic and has a long tail that houses a buzzsaw it can deploy. The K-9 have a mostly grey colour scheme with some bits of green. The K-9 also has a fusion reactor that can power the K-9 for weeks or months. Weapons As the K-9s are robot dogs based on the Var-9. RThe K-9s are designed with razor sharp teeth and claws and a hidden tail buzzsaw. All of which can be superheated for more devasting attacks. The K-9's only ranged weapon is not a gun, but a weapon refered to as a "'Laser Core'". Laser Core The Laser Core is a weapon that if the K-9 chooses to utilize, would allow the K-9 to fire a powerful laser blast from its mouth as a way to bypass certain barriers as well as absolutely destryoing anything close or far. Trivia *''Because ASWS finds VAR-9s already deactivated in Sweeden, it means the creation of the K-9s happened after the What choice do I Have? Story.'' *''The K-9s originally had a much different design but proved too troublesome to draw. Even for VohanteXDA50 who originally designed the K-9.'' *''The K-9s are not direct successors to the VAR-9s, instead, they are spiritual successors.'' *''Considering the VAR-9s were able to harm Reece so easily, it would be no surprise if the K-9s were capable of doing the same, only more painfully.'' *''The K-9's overall design seems to be influenced by the three transforming ASWS bots.'' **''The head looks similar to Drakojet's head.'' **''The leg design looks similar to Spitfire's.'' **''The tail is similar to Hyperion's, albeit without the tail saw.'' *''Their official top speed for running is at 190 km/h (~111 Mph). This would mean that VOTE-X Abrams would be unable to outrun them, and just barely so even with his truck.'' *''The K-9s are able to jump over fences that are 3 meters high.'' *''Funnily enough, unlike other ASWS robots. The K-9s does not come with a gun.'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:ASWS Bots Category:Robot